Love Kaleidoscope
by cutie-pie16
Summary: A Sanzo/Goku fic. In conjunction of Valentines' Day. Goku met Sanzo on his way home..and luv blooms.but there's alwiz something bad dat hapens rite? hehe =P This fic is Highly Recommended (jk). pls r/r


Disclaimer : I do _not_ own Gensomaden Saiyuki. But…I _do_ own stuff like…..Gensomaden Saiyuki _manga_, cd, vcd, posters, piano notes, um…..dat's it, I guess….little rite? Hehe

Note : Well…..typed this in conjunction of Valentines' Day! Yahoooooo~! Well..obviously this is a Sanzo/Goku fic……coz I'm a TOTAL fan of theirs! Hehe! Lurveeeeeeeeee them TOO awfully much! Oh, yeah.this is an AU fic….they are not priest n stuff lah….juz normal ppl…. ^_^ oh, yeah! I'm posting this fic 2 days earlier than Valentines' Day….coz….the reason is……**I'm going to the _F4_ concert!** WHOOT!!! ***whistles*** and it's on Valentines' Day…_dakara_ I wouldn't be able to post it in time when I come back….coz the concert starts at 8…and by the time I come back……hmm…._saa naa……_ =D okayz….._Happy Reading! _Hope you guyz like this fic! Remember to review! Hehe. Sankyuu! ^_______________^ _Jyaa!_

~ * ~ * ~ *

~ **Love Kaleidoscope** by _cutie-pie16 ~_

The art of love…is largely the art of persistence. – Albert Ellis – 

_To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others. – Anne Sophie Swetchine –_

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, but are transformed. – Carl Jung –_

_To love and to be loved is to feel the sun from both sides. – David Viscott –_

_Love takes out masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. – James Baldwin –_

_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real. – Iris Murdoch –_

~ * ~ * ~ *

_There was a tale….._

_Told by many people_….__

_Go with the one you love to this…._

_Forest on Valentines' Day…._

_Then….your dreams will come true…._

_Do you know?_

Two child-like eyelids flattered open revealing two enormous, golden orbs. Golden they were, portraying pure innocence in them, innocence that was yet to be corrupted. A colour of bright golden they were, eyes that would brighten up anyone's heart, eyes that would bring a person out of its cold mask…..eyes that could bring out a person named Genjo Sanzo.

Goku yawned and stretched in his bed before getting up and walked into the bathroom.

_Hmmm…..forest….Valentines' Day_. Goku thought while he was brushing his teeth, half asleep.

Then, these scenes came flowing into his mind.

A boy that looked like Goku with long hair, walked into a place, his hands, legs, and neck bound by heavy shackles. 

_Soon….it changed…._

_A few strands of blonde…a blonde man hitting the boy on the head……_

_Then……_

_A tall guy clad in lavender with long blonde hair, how beautiful he was, but his lavender clothing and his sun-kissed hair were stained with red substance….blood._

_Then the scene changed…._

_There was another man this time, with short blonde hair, whacking another boy that looked exactly like Goku with something that looks like a paper fan. The man was wearing something that looks like monk's robes._

_Then, it changed again…._

_This time, the same man was on top of the boy who looked exactly like Goku on a bed…..topless……_

_Then…._

_The man had his hand on top of the boy's head and it was raining. The boy was crying. The man seemed to be talking to someone. (Misty Rain)_

Then….every thing faded, leaving a surprised look on Goku's face.

"What was that? That guy looks soooooo familiar……he's awfully familiar…."

~ * ~ * ~ *

Sanzo ruffled his messy blond hair and walked over to wash his face. As he was staring into the mirror, he thought he saw an illusion. He couldn't see everything that clear for his eyesight was not so good.

_Red…the whole scene was red…..with blood……something lavender…..long blond hair……_

_Shorter blond hair…..paper fan……another young kid with chocolate hair…..curses…whines….._

_Same people……on a bed……_

_Rain……same blond with hand on top of a person's head….._

Then, the images faded. Sanzo was now staring back at his own reflection in the mirror.

_Violet eyes that gleams of a thousand sunsets….eyes that hardly anyone has….blond hair…beautiful blond hair that could even challenge the sun…….perfect body curvature that any person envies……why? Why am I gifted with such perfect features? Why? Why aren't I imperfect in a way? Why not? These features had caused me troubles….with _him_…..how I wish I can finally have a scar to ruin the beauty that _everyone_ had gaped at…looking at me as though I'm some sort of beauty pageant or something……how I wish I had a scar that would _just_ be perfect to ruin the beauty…._

Sanzo thought to himself. For a minute, he had considered grabbing a blade or something sharp to cut his face with, but soon, anger rushed to his mind the minute the person came to his mind. _Him._

_But…what's the images in the mirror? They're so….so familiar……it's like…..everything's repeating again…..everything…….but I just can't get the memory out from my mind……it's like…..one part of it is left…blank……there's someone…..waiting for me……but who? I keep on having that feeling……irritating…..calling me……saying that he's waiting for me……pulling me……but….who?_

~ * ~ * ~ *

_The best proof of love…is trust. – Joyce Brothers –_

_Experience is not what happens to you; it's what you do to what happens to you. – Aldous Huxley –_

_You see things as they are and ask, "Why?" I dream things as they never were and ask, "Why not?" – George Bernard Shaw –_

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. – Friedrich Nietzsche –_

_Love is not blind – it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. – Rabbi Julius Gordon –_

_Love is an exploding cigar we willingly smoke. – Lynda Barry –_

~ * ~ * ~ *

That evening, it was raining. Goku was asked to go out to buy something from the grocery shop. 

"Ahhh……why is it me to come out at such a rainy day?!" Goku grumbled, holding an umbrella, and a plastic bag in his other hand.

When he turned over a corner, he bumped into a tall person. His left hand was holding a bag (**u noe..those bags that the jap students bring to school?)** and his right hand was holding an umbrella. The collision caused Goku to drop his things and fell, while papers came flying out from the bag that the person was holding.

"_Itee….._" Goku said, rubbing his elbow.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DO YOU YOU'RE GOING?" the man shot.

_This voice…….so familiar….._

Goku tried to make out the face of the person, but the sky was too dark to show the person's features. Then, the street light turned on, shining onto the person's hair.

_Beautiful……his hair..it's so beautiful…this is the most beautiful hair that I've ever seen….even though I can't see his face...but I bet he doesn't look god. Even his attitude is nasty. It's just his hair that's pretty…._

"Ooi, _gaki_!"

These words snapped Goku back to reality. "_Nani?"_

"You're all wet. Come up to my house and dry yourself up. You'll catch a cold," the person said, picking up his things, stood up, and started walking, leaving his umbrella behind. 

Through the light of the street lights, Goku could only see the back of the person facing him. He was wearing a loose beige blouse, and some black jeans. His body was slim, and beautiful. The perfect body feature that any guy wants. Then, the blond turned back, knelt down, and tilted Goku's chin so that they're face to face. He moved so close to Goku that their nose almost touched.

"Are you planning to stay here for the whole night and catch a cold?" he whispered softly. His voice was low but seductive.

"N – No," Goku answered him, his gaze lost into the deep sea of violet.

"Then, you better get up, for I'm not that stupid to wait for you here," the young man said, drops of water trickling down from his blond locks.

"O – okay," Goku said, standing up, trailing behind him.

_Ah….he's beautiful…..he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen…..wait a sec…..why am I looking at him like that? Am I falling for him? A person that I don't even know? But…..there's this feeling that……we've been always together……been together for a long time ago……I feel as if I should not forget him…..but…..who is he?_ Goku thought while walking behind the blond beauty.

_The voice…..it stopped…..it stopped calling…..the pulling and tugging…it stopped too…..everything stopped when he bumped onto me…..why? Does he has something to do with all those stuff?_ Sanzo thought silently as he continued to walk.

~ * ~ * ~ *

In Sanzo's house……

_"Waaah……sugee……"_ Goku said, as he marveled at Sanzo's house.

"Stop looking at those stuff and go take a bath or something. Dry yourself up," Sanzo said coldly. "That's the bathroom," Sanzo said, pointing to a corner, and walked into a room.

Before Sanzo disappeared into the room, Goku asked, "What are you doing there?"

"That's MY room, and I'm taking a shower there….and, MAKE SURE you _don't_ touch anything before I come out, or else," Sanzo said threateningly to Goku.

"Okay."

Goku was already sitting on the couch when Sanzo came out wearing a loosely buttoned shirt with a towel around his neck. His shirt was black and the first three buttons weren't buttoned up, only the last two were, and he was wearing a bell-bottom jeans.

(**Okay, okay…he's damn sexy alright…..ok….noe the pic where Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo were behind a fence, and Sanzo was in front? Okay…that was my description of him. Want the pic? I can send it…… ^____^…well…..I have one more pic that has Sanzo in it…and he's damn sexy! But I dunno whether u guys haf it already or not….well….if u want it…..i can alwiz send it!)**

The towel was covering a small chain that Sanzo was wearing around his neck. Drying his hair with the towel, he said, "What's your name, _gaki?"_

"G – Goku," was reply. Goku found himself awing at the beautiful scene portrayed in front of him.

_He's just…too beautiful……..skin as fair as porcelain…..those clothes really matched him well. Wait…..why am I staring at him again? Arghh….._

"And…._Omae no na wa?_" Goku inquired.

"Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo," the youth replied as he took out a cigarette from the box and plopped himself down on the couch.

"You…you smoke?" Goku said, trying to get the smoke off him.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"_Iie, betsuni."_

That was the starting of their friendship, or maybe lovers, I should say. 

Then, Sanzo moved to the fridge to only get out a can of beer, which surprises Goku even more.

"You…you drink?" Goku stammered.

"Yeah. Stop being so surprised all the time," Sanzo shot back casually.

"Can….can I try some?" Goku said, with a sheepish grin on his face.

Knowing that this was the kid's first try, he answered back, "No."

"Why can't I have some?" Goku whined, a childish look on his face as he did so.

"_Gaki da,._" was the reply.

_"Gaki jyaa neee no! (_I'm not a kid!)" Goku argued back.

"Oh, yeah? What proof do you have?" Sanzo said, as he put the cigarette butt in the ashtray and left the can of beer that he was holding on the glass table.

"Well…." Goku said, his voice turning slightly softer, and surprisingly, crushed his lips onto Sanzo's cold ones.

"Wh – What the….." Sanzo managed to say before his lips were completely dominated by the said kid.

Breaking the kiss that lasted for almost a minute, Goku said, "Told you." 

This time, Sanzo ran his hands into Goku's dark brown locks, and pulled him closer just to kiss his cherry lips, once again. Lavishing the sweet mixture of nicotine and alchohol, Goku was lost deep into those ever so beautiful violets, and also the kiss that they were sharing together in the present. Then, Goku pinned Sanzo down on the sofa all the while capturing those lips with his, and their hands were clasped together on each other. Goku laid his eyes on the rare mark on his newfound lover's forehead. He placed butterfly kisses and all the while licking the spot softly.

Sanzo cringed when the other's tongue made contact with his scar. Instead, he went on exploring the body of the one which was now on top of him. The sweet smell of Goku's body threw him into ecstasy. 

_Ah…..wonder where he's been before this…….smelt so nice…….so addictive….._

That night, they did their late exercise on the sofa right after Goku called home to say that he would not be returning for that night. Just for that night. That specific, special night that they shared, together. Since that night, they had been young lovers, together, not knowing a thing about what will befall on them, not knowing what fate would bring them.

**(Okay, gakis….it's safe to be read now….=P *looks innocently* hehe….. . …….but hey, it wasn't limey at ALL rite? Hehe…. =P )**

~ * ~ * ~ *

_'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive. – John Sheffield –_

_To love is to receive a glimpse from Heaven. – Karen Sunde –_

_Live out of your imagination, not your history. – Stephen Covey –_

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. – Robert Frost –_

_Love is or it ain't. Thin love ain't love at all. – Toni Morrison –_

_There's always one who loves and one who lets himself to be loved. – W. Somerset Maugham –_

~ * ~ * ~ *

It's been a month ever since Goku and Sanzo had been together, and that one month passed peacefully for everyone. Everyone was looking towards today, for today is the only day of the year for lovers, especially for lovers, which was none other than, Valentines' Day.

_There is a tale…_

_Told by many people…….._

_Go with your lover to this….._

_Forest on Valentines' Day…._

_Then your dreams will come true…._

_Do you know?_

These thoughts came to Goku once again in the morning when he woke up.

_Sanzo! Forest….hmm…..Valentines' Day……and that means…..TODAY!_ Goku thought excitedly.

That very day, Goku decided to visit Sanzo's apartment, thinking of a way to bring him to the forest. When he reached there, he found that the door was left partly open, and two people were standing there, a blonde, which was Sanzo, and another man which was slightly taller than Sanzo, with dark black hair.

Goku decided to let the two finish with whatever they're talking about only to walk in. He moved closer behind the door to try to take a better look at the other man. He noticed that the man had a special feature, he has mismatched-eyes. One was gold, like his. And the other one, was a bit of a mixture of blue and green.

_No…it's not good to eavesdrop on people's conversation._ A voice in him said, trying to pull him away.

_Awh….never mind. It's just once after all._

_No…it'll make you regret……DON'T!_

Goku ignored the other voice, and decided to eavedrop.

_"Ah, sou._ Seems like you have another partner now," the black haired one said.

"So what? Have a problem with it?" Sanzo retorted back. "And, how in the world did you know?"

"Well….." the other one replied, an evil grin at his face.

"You've been following me. You jerk!" Sanzo hissed angrily.

"So? Ah……you forget the old one and takes a new one……how nice of you, Genjo Sanzo."

_How did the person know Sanzo's name?_ Goku thought to himself, pressing his ears nearer to the door's surface.

"No. I've never had one."

"What do you mean by that?" the black haired one said, his left hand lifting up Sanzo's chin.

Sanzo slapped the hand away and said, "No and never. That kid isn't my lover or anything. Just picked him up from the road and met him. That's all. Who would wanna love when _you're_ a horrible experience?"

Goku was taken aback by those words, and stood out from his hiding place. The black haired one, Homura, noticed his appearance for he was facing the door, but make no action, and instead, said, "Then, had you _ever_ loved him?"

"NO! Why would I love a _gaki_?"

"Aha! That did the job! Jyaa!" Homura said gleefully, snapping his fingers, and walking out the door, showing a crying Goku after him.

"G – Goku!" Sanzo exclaimed, and realized that Homura had tricked him. "That bastard!" Sanzo cursed.

"_Jyaa, koi!_" Homura's voice echoed.

"_Fuck you, you bastard!_" Sanzo cursed out loud.

"Sanzo! You were lying! Everything was a lie! You never did love me, nor even liked me! You were faking everything! Everything's lie! _Everything!_" Goku shouted out loud, tears swelling his eyes, as he ran out of the doro.

_I'm running away….as long as I am away from him….._him_…..Sanzo…..anywhere……but where? There's green in front….it looks like a forest to me……whatever, I'll just go there…..as long as Sanzo can't find me!_

Sanzo was running following the faint figure of the young boy. He knew he didn't mean those words he spat out a few minutes ago, to hurt the boy's feelings…..he never meant it. Then, he spotted a small figure of a boy in a yellow shirt running towards the forest. He ran towards the figure, knowing that it was Goku.

_Damn you, Homura. Damn you….!!!!!!_

~ * ~ * ~ *

_No one has yet realized the wealth of sympathy, the kindness and generosity hidden in the soul of a child. The effort of every true love should be to unlock that treasure._

_When you choose your friends, don't be short-changed by choosing personality over character. – W. Somerset Maugham –_

_Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.  – Alan Watts –_

_Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age. – Jeanne Moreau –_

_Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved. – Victor Hugo –_

_When you say "I love you" , mean it. When  you say, "I'm sorry", look the person in the eye._

_Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risks. _

_Don't let a little dispute injure a great friendship._

~ * ~ * ~ *

Sanzo found Goku standing in the middle of the woods, crying.

"Goku….." Sanzo said softly.

"No! Don't come near me, you liar!" Goku shouted, covering his ears with both his hands.

Those words really hurt Sanzo's heart and shattered it to pieces, making a single tear fall from his eye. "No, I didn't mean what I said. Please……let me explain….please…." Sanzo pleaded.

"No! I'm not going to believe you anymore…not even _once!_" Goku said, shaking his head as tears fell from his cheeks as he did so. 

_Sanzo…no, I don't mean those words…I'm so sorry….._

"That guy's name is Homura. He was…..he was…."

"He was what? Your ex-lover?"

"Well…..that was a _long_ time ago, he was only using me to fulfil his needs……but…Goku, my love to you was true……I never hated you. Everyday, my love towards you could only increase, not decrease…..it really hurts me to see you suffer like that, please…..trust me….for one more time," Sanzo said, tears falling from his eyes and onto the green grass.

"San……zo….._gomen……zutto zutto gomen……_" Goku said as he turned back to hug Sanzo's waist tightly. 

Sanoz returned the embrace and gently brushed off the tears in Goku's cheeks, not leaving a single stain as he did so. 

"_Arigatou_," was all that came from his lips, as he captured Goku's lips with his.

"Happy Valentines' Day," Sanzo said, and again, locked his lips together with Goku's soft ones.

"_Zutto zutto….aishiteru_," Goku manage to mumble before his tongue was caught by Sanzo's one as danced around with it.

"_Ore mo…..zutto zutto aishiteru……_forever it will be," Sanzo said, as he slowly pushed Goku down on the soft grass.

"Here?" Goku said.

"Revenge is sweet, you know? You've always been the one doing the job, not fair!" Sanzo argued as he made his way towards Goku's belt.

_Forest…….the tale……dreams come true…so……this was the forest……_ Goku thought as he continued enjoying the exquisite taste that only Sanzo could possess.

Thus, they were brought together by fate. Fate brought them together, fate brought them into the forest. These two lovers will never be separated. No matter how long it took them, no matter how many incarnations it took them, they will find each other back again, again and again.

High above, a watching Goddess of Mercy by the name, Kanzeon Bosatsu said, "Now, they're together again. There is no remedy for love but to love more. For one human being to love another, that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation. One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love. The important thing was to love rather than to be loved. "

~ * ~ * ~ *

_You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love. – Henry Drummond –_

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. – Elbert Hubbard –_

_This is my simple religion. There is no need for temples; no need for complicated philosophy. Our own brain, our own heart is our temple; the philosophy is kindness. – Dalai Lama –_

_Great talents are the most lovely and often the most dangerous fruits on the tree of humanity. They hang upon the most slender twigs that are easily snapped off. – C.G. Jung –_

_If we don't change, we don't grow. If we don't grow, we aren't really living. – Gail Sheehy –_

_Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt, but it's the only way to live life completely. _

_When you lose, don't lose the lesson._

_When you realize you've made a mistake, take immediate steps to correct it._

_All of us, at certain moments of our lives, need to take advice and to receive help from other people. – Alexis Carrel –_

_But love is blind and lovers cannot see_

_The pretty follies that themselves commit;_

_For if they could, Cupid himself would blush_

_To see me thus transformed to a boy.  – William Shakespeare –_

_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. – William Jennings Bryan –_

**End**

So…..how was it? Hope you guys like it….I'll be uploading this in conjunction of Valentines' Day…….hehe……..well…….3,672 words! That's a LOT to me! Hehe….usually….I only write till 2,500 hehe…….that's a LOT more compared to _that_! Hehe…….how was it? Reviews please! Sankyuu! *bows*

Authoress : cutie-pie16

Time/Date : 10.23 pm, Thursday, February 06, 2003.

Sankyuu! Jyaa! Reviews please!!!!!! Arigatou, jyaa! Hehe! =P


End file.
